


Day to Day of Loving You - Shorts Series

by Taurnil



Series: Zoro Being a Super Awesome Boyfriend [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: (kind of), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Vinsmoke Sanji, Blow Jobs, Bottom Roronoa Zoro, Bottom Sanji, Coming Out, Demisexual Roronoa Zoro, Depression, Dirty Talk, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Gender Dysphoria, Happy 2020!, Hormones, Implied Sexual Content, MTF Sanji, Makeup Sex, Masturbation, Misgendering, Needles, Oral Sex, Period care, Phone Sex, Porn Magazines, Quarantine, References to BDSM, Referring to AMAB Genitals With AFAB Terms, Rimming, Roronoa Sanji, Roronoa Zoro and Vinsmoke Sanji Bickering, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sanji is a sub, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sexual Content, Soft Roronoa Zoro, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Therapy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Sanji, Trans Female Character, Trans Sanji, Transphobia, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, Zoro Being a Sweetie, Zoro is a Masochist, happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 17,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurnil/pseuds/Taurnil
Summary: A series of shorts from the "Side by Side" AU.Mostly fluff.*Chapter Seventeen: The ZoSan Quarantine Special!
Relationships: Implied Nami/Nefertari Vivi - Relationship, Roronoa Zoro/Sanji, implied Franky/Nico Robin
Series: Zoro Being a Super Awesome Boyfriend [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927354
Comments: 110
Kudos: 134





	1. Time of the Month

**Author's Note:**

  * For [J_EnotsoLovely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_EnotsoLovely/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After taking her hormones for a few months, Sanji isn't feeling too great.

Zoro yawned into his fist, rummaging through his pocket for his keys. He was dreaming of the leftovers in the fridge, a cold beer, and a long sleep before Sanji got home from work.

Stepping into the apartment, Zoro was surprised to see his girlfriend lying down on the sofa, a flannel resting on her forehead.

“Babe?” Zoro asked, throwing his keys onto the table. “What are you doing home?”

“I live here, shit-head!” Sanji grumbled. She arched her back, bones cracking. “Zeff sent me home. He said I can’t work in the kitchen when I’m sick.”

“You’re sick?” Zoro’s face turned to one of concern, walking over to sit on the coffee table next to Sanji.

“I’m not sick!” Sanji snapped. She sighed, pulling the flannel off her head. “I feel weird.” A hand reached down, rubbing her abdomen.

“Weird how?” Zoro laid his hand over her forehead. It felt a little warm, but maybe it had been hotter before the damp flannel?

“My… my head hurts,” Sanji admitted. “My back hurts, my legs hurt, and my stomach feels like it’s in knots.”

Zoro paused, running his hand down Sanji’s stomach. She flinched at the touch but didn’t push him away.

“Um… Babe?” Zoro said carefully. “Could it be you know… Your period?” Sanji’s blue eyes snapped open, glaring at him.

“What the fuck are you talking about moron?”

“You know, you’ve been taking your hormones for a few months now, your body’s adapting to the cycle.” Zoro reached up, stroking her soft blonde hair. “It was in the books Caroline gave us.”

“… You read Caroline’s books?”

Zoro shook his head with exasperation, retreating to the kitchen to put the kettle on.

“I’ll make some green tea, maybe it’ll help the aches.”

“I’m still processing the ‘you read a book’ part.”

“Shut-up curly-brow!”

“Bite me, Moss-head!”

Zoro turned, a twinkle in his eye.

“Maybe later?”

Sanji rolled her eyes, grabbing her flannel and placing it back on her head.

“Maybe we could call Nami or someone? She’ll probably have some suggestions on how to soothe things.”

“Fuck no!” Sanji groaned. “You’re not bringing anyone else into this! Especially not Nami! She’d probably charge you by the minute for her advice.”

Zoro couldn’t help but smile at his girlfriend, despite her face being twisted in pain. He didn’t like seeing her so uncomfortable, but it was also rare to see her in such a vulnerable position. It made him want to cradle her in his arms and rock her to sleep.

“Alright, how about this,” Zoro said, reaching into the cupboard for a bottle of red wine, forgetting the tea. “Let’s do all the typical stuff and see what helps. I’ll get you a glass of wine, run you a bath and rub your feet. Then we’ll order some take-out and crawl into bed. We can watch whatever you want. How does that sound?”

Sanji felt her heart warm in her chest. She looked at Zoro, her eyes shining.

“Fuck… You’re a sweet fucking bastard when you want to be huh?”

Zoro handed her the wine glass, leaning in to steal a sweet kiss.

“Yeah, I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: When Transwoman get into their estrogen cycle they do experience period symptoms, such as bloating, cramps, bowel issues, mood swings and migraines (among other things.) It's basically your body going: "Hey you're an adult woman with female hormones and you didn't get pregnant this month. Never mind, we'll have another go next month." 
> 
> I needed a break, so decided to work on some fluff. All shorts will be from the same universe, but they won't be in canon order. When I'm finished I might arrange them into a sensical order. I have several chapters planned, but please let me know if you have any suggestions.


	2. You and My Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora pays Zoro a surprise visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This directly follows the end of "Side by Side," after Sanji came out to Sora.

Zoro snapped his eyes open. He wasn’t sure what had woken him, all he knew was that he was now suddenly awake.

There was a knock at the door, the person waiting slightly more insistent. Zoro pulled himself off the sofa, grumbling a little at his nap being interrupted, rubbing the sleep from his face. He crossed the room, pulling the front door open.

Zoro blinked when he saw his girlfriend’s mother standing in front of him. She was dressed fairly formally, wearing a long, flowery dress. Her blonde hair wavy and neat against her pale face.

“Um… Hi?” Zoro said, confused by Sora’s surprise visit. He looked down, suddenly very aware of how sweaty he was, seeing every stain and tear on his white shirt and grey sweatpants.

“Good afternoon, Zoro,” Sora said with a smile. “I hope I’m not interrupting anything.”

“No, not at all!” Zoro collected himself, stepping aside. “Please, come in.”

“Thank you, dear.” Sora looked around at their small apartment. Zoro winced seeing the dishes in the sink and his gym bag on the floor, spilling its contents under the table. Sanji would probably kill him when she got home.

“Can I get you a cup of tea or something?” Zoro asked. “Please, sit anywhere.”

“Thank-you dear.” Sora sat down at the dining table, resting her purse on her lap. “And yes, a cup of tea would be lovely.”

Zoro nodded, putting the kettle on, digging into the cupboard for Sanji’s best Earl Grey teabags.

“Sanji’s still at work,” Zoro said, waiting next to the kettle. “She won’t be back until late tonight I’m afraid.”

“I know.” Sora took a deep breath, looking the young man in the eye. “I actually came here to talk to you, Zoro.”

Zoro felt nerves shoot through him. It felt like this frail, older woman was his deadliest opponent

“Alright.” Zoro poured the boiled water into a teapot, carrying it on a tray to the table with two mugs. Sora waited for a few minutes in silence, before pouring herself a cup.

Zoro stilled himself, trying to gather his courage. Sora and Sanji hadn’t seen each other since she had come out to her at The Baratie a few weeks ago. They still had their weekly phone calls on Sundays, telling each other how they had been and what they had done during the week. After Sora had rung off, Sanji would take a deep breath, muttering to herself “she still needs time.”

Sanji was trying to be as patient as she could with her mother, understanding that this was a lot to take. But Zoro could tell it was starting to drive her crazy, waiting for her mother to comment on her transition.

“So, what did you want to talk about?” Zoro asked, taking a sip of his own tea. Being here with Sora didn’t feel right, but he gave her the benefit of the doubt, assuming she had a good reason for wanting to talk to only him.

“It’s hard to explain,” Sora started. “I’ve been thinking about Sanji a lot these past few weeks. I assume you know about our meeting?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” Sora drummed her fingers on the china cup. “I was shocked, to say the least. Something had always seemed a bit different about Sanji, but I never thought… It’s a lot to take in.”

“She understands that” Zoro interrupted. “She’s been trying to give you space.”

“I know,” Sora continued. “And I’m very grateful for it. He… I mean she… she’s always been very sweet. Ever since she was a child. I think… That’s why Judge made things so hard for h-her.” Zoro saw a tear come to Sora’s eye. “I tried so hard to protect her. But… There was so little I could do.”

“She doesn’t blame you,” Zoro said quickly. “She knows you care for her.” Sora nodded.

“Anyway, the reason I’m here.” Sora folded her hands in her lap, composing herself. “I’ve been thinking a lot about this, but my mind keeps coming back to one thing. When Sanji told me she wasn’t happy.” Sora blinked, not wanting Zoro to see her cry. “I’m so pleased she’s happy now, Zoro. That she has you.”

Zoro scratched his neck, nervously.

“Um… Thanks.”

“Thank you,” Sora replied. “But even while I trust Sanji when she says she loves you; I need to know that you’ll take care of her. If I found out Reiju had been dating a man for three years and was in a very serious relationship, I would need to know something about the man she was seeing. It shouldn’t be any different for Sanji. Do you understand that?”

This was all very strange. Zoro was rather touched that Sora had recognised Sanji’s gender to the point where she felt the need to check him over. But the feminist side of him was very uncomfortable by the traditional ‘are you good enough for my daughter’ routine.

“I do,” Zoro said carefully. “But Sanji can take care of herself. She’s-“

“Oh, I know, Zoro,” Sora said quickly. “I can’t imagine this… Change would affect that. But I still need to know… What do you love about her?”

Zoro shifted uncomfortably. This had been the last thing he’d been expecting when he returned home from the gym.

“Well… She’s Sanji, you know.” He felt himself blushing. He closed his eyes. “She’s so strong. She knows exactly what she wants in life and doesn’t let anyone put her down. She’s independent and passionate. Every day I’m with her is an adventure… No-one makes me laugh like she does. She’s… she’s Sanji.” Zoro tensed, looking at Sora’s sparkling eyes. “I love her very much,” he admitted. “I want to take care of her and let her take care of me. I know I’m not good enough for her, I don’t think anyone is. But I’d like to try.”

Zoro turned away, slightly embarrassed by how carried away he’d gotten. He took a mouthful of tea, burning his tongue.

“That’s wonderful, Zoro,” Sora said softly. “I’m very happy Sanji has you. I hope we can get to know each other better.”

“Yeah,” Zoro said, coughing. “That would be nice.”


	3. Moving Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji prepares to tell her friends who she is.

Sanji took a deep breath, counting backwards from ten. She sat down on Caroline’s chair, staring at her hands in her lap, legs crossed. Caroline stared at her from across the room, sitting in a similar position, her pad and pen on the table beside her.

“So how are you feeling, Sanji?” She asked, her voice calm and collected. She noticed Sanji trembling.

“I guess… I’m okay.” She took another deep breath. “I have my appointment with Dr Ivankov next week.”

“I remember,” Caroline said with a smile. “He’s been in touch. I sent him your notes as we discussed.”

“Good.”

There was another pause.

“Sanji, there is no doubt in my mind that this is the right path for you,” Caroline said carefully. “Dr Ivankov will trust my opinion, I’ve worked with him a lot before as we’ve talked about. But if you want to move forward with treatment, you’ll need to start living full-time as a woman.”

“I know,” Sanji groaned. She buried her face in her hands, running her fingers through her soft hair.

Since coming to terms with being transgender, she’d adjusted her appearance ever so slightly. She’d started painting her nails, normally black or navy blue. She’d also grown her hair out, her bangs still covering her right eye, but flowing down a couple of extra inches at the back. She’d been very careful to keep the changes subtle, but every small detail made the ache in her heart easier to handle.

She’d been delaying telling her friends for many reasons. She loved her small family dearly and couldn’t bear the thought of losing them. The thought of losing Zoro, her wonderful boyfriend, made her sick to her stomach.

“Sanji, I know this is scary,” Caroline said softly. “But have some faith in your friends. They’re not like your birth family. Your lucky, you got to choose your family. And more importantly, they choose you. That shows how much they care about you.”

A single tear fell down Sanji’s face.

“I know… I’m just so scared.” She sat back, her fingers drumming on the packet of cigarettes in her pocket. “We’ve been through so much together.”

“Which means they’ve been through so much with you too.” Caroline leaned forward. “Listen, I can’t promise that everyone will be alright with this. I can’t promise that everyone will understand. But if they are worth keeping around, they’ll try.” Sanji’s lip trembled.

“But… Zoro…”

“Sanji, sexuality is a lot more complicated than just gay or straight,” Caroline explained. “We’ve talked about that before. I’ve had many clients who have moved forward with their partners after their transitions.”

Sanji nodded, but it didn’t stop the ache in her heart, telling her she was about to lose Zoro. She looked up at Caroline, her purple glasses shining in the light.

“I’ll do it,” She promised. “I’ll tell them before I see Dr Ivankov. I know I have to.”

“Don’t force yourself, Sanji,” Caroline said. “But yes, it’ll be better if you start living full-time before then. Do you need me to contact your employer?”

“No,” Sanji said, shuddering at the thought of Zeff getting an official letter from her therapist. “I think it’s better if I talk to them myself.”

“That’s good,” Caroline agreed. “Let me know how things go, alright?”

“I don’t think I have a choice,” Sanji said with a small smile. “That’s kind of your job.”

Caroline smiled back, nodding at her.

“You’ve come a long way, Sanji. You should be really proud of yourself.”

“I am.”

*****

Sanji leant over the stove, chain-smoking half a packet of cigarettes, staring at the cookies.

“Babe?”

She jumped hearing Zoro behind her.

“Yeah?” She quickly picked up the baking tray, pouring them onto a plate.

“You need any help in here?”

“No, I’m good. Nearly done now.” She lit up another cigarette, reaching into the fridge for a tray of cold canapes. She felt strong arms wrap around her waist, pulling her in tight. Zoro nuzzled into her neck, kissing her softly.

“Are you alright?” He asked. Sanji sighed, leaning back against him. She was going to miss this so much.

“I-I’m fine.” Sanji knew Zoro knew she was lying, but he didn’t say anything. He just kissed the back of her neck, pulling away slowly.

“Okay, well I’m out here if you need me.”

Sanji nodded. She continued to stare at the kitchen wall, hearing her friends laughing behind her. It sounded like they were having a wonderful evening. She hoped she wasn’t about the ruin it.

She stubbed the end of cigarette out in her overflowing ashtray, taking the food trays in her hands. She placed them down on the coffee table, Luffy immediately attacking them. Sanji stepped over to the speaker, turning off the music. All eyes turned on her.

“So, guys… I kind of have something to tell you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no idea what pronouns Caroline and Ivankov use in canon. In the Finnish translation, there is one singular gender-neutral pronoun "Hän" which translates as he/she/they (singular.) In the English sub anime, I've seen both male and female pronouns used for Caroline and Ivankov. So if I'm wrong, let me know and I'll change it.


	4. Somethings Stay Still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro and Sanji have a talk following her big announcement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might want to brush your teeth after this...

Sanji stared up at the starry sky. It was over. It was done.

Her friends had been overwhelmingly supportive following her announcement. Luffy had asked what it meant over and over again, taking a while to get it. But in the end, he’d grabbed her in a squeezy hug and called her his sister. Franky had congratulated her and called her “Cook-Sis.” Brook had asked if she was wearing panties- but she’d expected that. Usopp had looked quite uncomfortable but had told her that it was okay. She suspected he needed to get used to the idea. Chopper had asked about her treatment, making sure she was staying healthy. Robin had asked if she wanted to go shopping together, to which Sanji had agreed to enthusiastically and Nami had told her how pretty she looked.

Zoro had smiled at her but hadn’t said much.

He was currently in the kitchen washing the dishes while Sanji took a moment to herself. Relief spread through her body, warmth pumping from her heart. It was done, she could start being herself around her friends. She still had her family.

She heard the balcony door behind her slide open. Sanji gripped the balcony railing. She didn’t want to look at Zoro. She would miss him so terribly, but at least they could still be friends.

“Hey, baby.” Zoro stepped out, resting a hand on her shoulder, not sure if he could pull her close. “Can we talk about… Tonight?” Sanji shut her eyes. She wasn’t ready to say goodbye, but she knew she never would be.

“Sure.” Sanji took a final drag on her cigarette, before stubbing it out. She turned around, forcing herself to look into his eyes. Zoro was looking at her, his mouth moving, but no sounds coming out. Sanji decided to take pity on him.

“I can sleep on the sofa tonight,” She said quickly. “I’ll call Robin tomorrow and see if I can stay with her and Franky until we can sort something out. I can keep paying half the rent here.”

“What…?”

Zoro looked at her like he’d just been punched in the stomach and the balls at the same time. Sanji blushed.

“I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable,” Sanji continued. “I’ll make this as easy for you as I can.” Zoro’s lip trembled.

“You never said… You didn’t say you were leaving me!”

Sanji’s heart skipped a beat. She could see a tear forming in the corner of Zoro’s dark eye. She couldn’t remember the last time she had seen him cry. She reached for another cigarette. Her hands were shaking so much it took over a minute to light up.

“I just assumed…” She blew smoke into the night. “You’re gay, Zoro.”

Zoro scoffed.

“Says who?”

“You…”

Zoro sighed, rubbing the back of his green head.

“Well… Maybe I am. Maybe I was. But that’s not for you to decide.” He reached over, taking Sanji’s hand in his, holding it tight. “Sanji. This is pretty big news; I can’t deny that. I’m surprised. But more than that I’m pretty angry with myself.” Sanji looked at him, eyebrows creased in confusion. “I know you’ve been going through a lot of shit lately. You’ve been working really hard on yourself; it’s really fucking admirable. I’m really happy that you’ve gotten to a point where you can accept this side of you.”

Sanji smiled at him.

“Thank you, Zoro.”

“Yeah well, it’s true. I get that this must be really exhausting for you.” He turned his head, unable to look at her. “I feel like I should have figured this out sooner.”

“How could you have?” Sanji asked, entwining her fingers with his. “I didn’t know for a long time. If you’d asked me about it, I probably would have denied it. I’m… I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.”

“It’s fine,” Zoro said. “I’m happy we all know now.”

“Thank-you.”

There was another silence, the sound of the city below echoing around them.

“Please don’t leave me.”

Sanji swallowed at Zoro’s words. He suddenly turned, pulling her to his chest.

“I love you, babe. Man or woman, I still love you. I want to be with you.”

Sanji wrapped her arms around Zoro, caressing the back of his neck. He felt so warm, so safe.

“I want that too,” Sanji said, her voice dry. “I love you too.” Zoro nuzzled into her, taking in her beautiful scent. Stale cigarettes, spices, and her flowery perfume. It was his favourite smell in the world.

“Could you… Explain it to me again?” Zoro asked eventually. “I want to know about this. Everything about this.” He felt Sanji smile against him.

“Of course, Marimo.” She finished her cigarette, pulling him back inside. “I’ve got some material. Let’s go through it together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided not to write the whole "coming out" speech, as I covered that in Side by Side. I didn't want to repeat it over and over. But I like to think I gave the Strawhats in-character reactions. If you disagree let me know ^^


	5. Finding Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro reflects on his most terrifying moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to officially gift this fic to J_EnotsoLovely who has been so wonderful and supportive with this fic <3 Your lovely comments make my day! <3 ^_^

_Sanji stared at himself in the large bathroom mirror. The mirror reached down to his mid-section, ending just below his hips. He could see every part of him, his chest, his flat abs. His… His…_

_Sanji shut his eyes. He felt the throbbing inside his chest. The desperate throbbing that had always been there. The black mass that was forever inside his heart. Sanji didn’t know how to explain it, but it had been there for as long as he could remember. The feeling of being broken and lost._

_He’d had thought it would get easier when he came to terms to being bisexual. Sure, things had been better since he started dating Zoro. They had been dating for around a year now and had just moved in together. Sanji had been so excited, jumping into Zoro’s arms as soon as the landlord had left, leaving the keys in their hands. His heart had fluttered, filled with love for Zoro. Zoro had spun him around, whispering in his ear._

_“We did it, babe.” He kissed him softly, before they fell against the kitchen floor, making love for the first time in their new home._

_But the darkness had returned soon after. All the good things in Sanji’s life just seemed to numb him; there didn’t seem to be a cure._

_Sanji felt tears prick the corners of his eyes. Of course, he was crying again! He wasn’t a real man._

_Sanji reached into the bathroom cabinet, rummaging to the back for his pack of razor blades. His fingertips brushed over the raised scars over his abdomen. He hadn’t cut himself for a few days, the need overwhelming him. Sanji clutched the razors in his hand, climbing into the bathtub. He sat down on the porcelain, head dropping between his knees, staring at his crotch. He let the tears fall freely, sobs falling from his lips._

_“Babe?” Zoro called, coming through the door. He could see Sanji’s winter coat on the peg by the door. But maybe he’d just gone to the store or something._

_Zoro sighed, reaching into the fridge for a beer, twisting the cap off with his teeth. He relaxed back on the counter, downing the chilled drink._

_He paused. There was a sobbing. A chill fell down Zoro’s spine._

_Zoro slammed the two-thirds empty beer bottle down on the counter, running to the bathroom. He’d been worried about Sanji for weeks, but his boyfriend didn’t seem to want to talk about it. Zoro had tried not to push him, despite his worries. It was frustrating sure- they hadn’t had sex in weeks! But he was sure Sanji would talk to him when he wanted to._

_Yet there was something about the sobs, the terrifying chilling sound that threw all resolve out of the window._

_“Sanji!” Zoro shouted, banging on the locked bathroom door. Sanji didn’t reply. Zoro twisted the door handle, trying desperately to open it. He stood back, kicking hard at the door. There was a crack, a crash and the door fell open._

_Zoro saw Sanji sitting naked in the bath, face buried between his knees._

_“Babe…” Zoro stepped closer, kneeling down beside the tub. He wrapped his strong arms around Sanji. It took a few moments, but eventually, the blond turned around, returning the hug, burying his sobbing face into Zoro’s shoulder._

_Zoro swallowed, looking down Sanji’s naked body. He could see the cuts and burns over Sanji’s abdomen. He didn’t realise things had gotten this bad._

_“Zoro…”_

_Zoro felt his heart sink in his chest. His boyfriend had never sounded so small._

_“It’s okay, babe,” Zoro whispered, stroking his soft hair. “It’s okay. We’ll get you help.”_

_They sat there for a while, holding each other until the sobs stopped._

*****

Zoro leaned on his hand, laying on his side in the bed, watching Sanji sleep. She looked so peaceful, a small content smile on her face. Zoro reached out, running his hand down her side, caressing the slight curve that had appeared on her hips following her hormone treatment.

Zoro sighed. She was alright now. Everything was going to be alright.

She’d scared him so much two years ago when he’d found her in the bath. After seeing her therapist, the change in Sanji had been instantly noticeable. After she came to terms with being trans, it was like a weight had been completely removed from her shoulders. Zoro was so happy for her.

His large hand slipped underneath the loose, grey t-shirt she wore to bed, trailing down to her mid-thighs. Zoro reached up, his fingers brushing over the small bumps where her cuts had been. They weren’t visible anymore, but Zoro could swear he could still feel them.

The sleeping body beside him shifted, snuggling into his side.

“Not right now,” She mumbled, assuming he wanted sex. “In the morning, okay?” Zoro chuckled, holding her tight so her head rested on his shoulder.

“Sure, babe.” He kissed her soft hair. “I love you.”

“Love you too, Marimo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought long and hard about what pronouns to use for Sanji in the flashback but decided on male ones as, at that point, she has no idea that she's trans. (As does Zoro.) Obviously, she was a woman even before she knew it, but I thought from her POV she was still in the place of believing she was a man. 
> 
> If you think I made the wrong decision let me know. :-)


	6. If You'll Still Have Me (R Rated)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following her coming out, Zoro seems wary of sex with Sanji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd lighten the mood with some light smut!

There was no other way to put it. Sanji was frustrated. She’d been frustrated for weeks and was officially at the point of having had enough!

After she had come out to her friends and Zoro, the couple had sat up together for hours discussing Sanji’s gender dysphoria and the treatment she planned on getting. Zoro still seemed a tad confused at the end, but he had held his girlfriend and told her again that he wasn’t going anywhere. They had agreed to take things one step at a time and let their relationship adjust to the change.

Only now, Zoro seemed to be fucking afraid of her!

They hadn’t had sex since her big announcement. It didn’t make a lot of sense to Sanji. Even if they were taking their relationship back a few steps, she didn’t think it would affect their sex life. They’d had sex before they’d had their first date after all! A crash of filthy kisses and biting, frustration finally giving in, turning the pair into a sweaty mess of limbs, and come!

Sanji shuddered just thinking about it, feeling herself grow aroused.

Zoro had always loved sex. They usually had sex at least once every few days, with the exception of her mental breakdown and when one of them had been out of town. Now whenever Sanji kissed him, pressing herself against him, even moaning into his mouth- Zoro seemed to get uncomfortable. He would pull away, kissing her once tenderly, before running off.

It wasn’t a physical ailment, Sanji was sure of that. Zoro still seemed to be masturbating, disappearing into the bathroom with his phone in hand. A bottle of lube he probably thought was hidden in his back pocket. Once or twice she’d heard the familiar grunts and hisses that signalled Zoro’s release.

So, he was still horny, but he didn’t want to have sex with Sanji.

Sanji relaxed back on the sofa, inhaling deeply on a cigarette. She suspected what this might be about. Zoro didn’t want to make her uncomfortable. Zoro was worried her gender dysphoria meant she didn’t want to be naked or have her nakedness touched.

It was rather annoying if that was the case, as Sanji had always liked sex. She loved the sensations, the smells, the closeness. The roughness of Zoro against her! She bit her lip, her arousal growing further.

Fuck it- it was time to take a chance!

The moment Zoro texted her, saying he was on his way home from the gym, Sanji got herself ready.

*****

Zoro paused, stepping through the bedroom door. It looked like something out of a stupid romantic novel. Scented candles had been lit and placed on the nightstand (something that usually only happened when he intended on dripping hot wax over Sanji during sex.) The room was dim, his girlfriend relaxing on the bed, smoking slowly, completely naked.

When the door opened, Sanji smirked at him, turning onto her side, revealing her desperate, throbbing arousal.

“… Babe…” Zoro whispered, his mouth suddenly dry. He felt himself grow almost instantly beneath his sweatpants.

Sanji sat up, stubbing the cigarette out in the ashtray on her side of the bed. She knelt in front of him, shuffling down the bed until she was in front of Zoro, her hands wrapping around his waist, pulling him close.

“Listen, Zoro,” She whispered, giving him a quick kiss. “I know this is a big adjustment for you. I really appreciate your support. But please don’t think that I don’t want you like this.”

“But-“ Zoro began, but Sanji cut him off.

“If you’re not comfortable with us having this type of relationship anymore, I’ll understand. We’ll have to have a conversation about whether that means we’ll still be exclusive, but I’ll understand.” She pulled him closer, pressing her body against his. “But please don’t think that I don’t want you like this. I want you to throw me down on this bed and fuck me like there’s no tomorrow. I want you to throw my legs over my shoulders and tongue fuck my asshole. I want to suck your cock and pull back just in time to feel you come on my face. I want us to carry on doing all the sorts of things we sometimes do, like when you tie me to the bed and tease me until I’m crying. When you pull me over your knee and spank me like a naughty fucking bitch.” Sanji saw the beads of sweat falling down Zoro’s face. His cock was so desperate it was leaking onto his sweats. “I want to do that thing you like sometimes when I step on your balls and press down until you’re begging for mercy. Then I’ll make you crawl in front of me and kiss my feet, desperate for more pain.”

Zoro was entirely still, his eyes wide at his girlfriend. Sanji took advantage of his stunned state, whipping his tight shirt over his head and shoving his sweats and boxers to the floor. She lowered her head, running her tongue lightly over his cock, snapping him back into reality.

“I want this, Zoro,” Sanji said, her voice husky with arousal. “If I’m ever uncomfortable with what we’re doing, or my dysphoria gets to a point where I don’t want to be touched, I promise I’ll let you know. But now, I don’t want to give up this side of our relationship. If you’ll still have me.”

In a flash, Zoro grabbed her, throwing her down on the bed. He kicked off his trousers, climbing on top of his girlfriend, pinning her down onto the mattress.

“I’ll always want you,” Zoro growled, worshipping her nipples with his rough tongue.

“Good,” Sanji hissed. “Now fuck me!”

“Yes, ma’am!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give comments and feedback to make me a better writer ^_^


	7. Girls Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin takes Sanji out for a shopping trip and asks her an important question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Self-indulgent as all fuck! Cute friendship chapter. Probably the most self-indulgent bullshit so far! 
> 
> Set maybe a week/a few days after "Moving Forward"?

"Oh, in here!” Robin grabbed Sanji’s hand, pulling her into a small boutique on the corner.

Sanji felt her heart flutter, feeling a little nervous at going into the small shop.

Robin had called her yesterday evening inviting her for the promised shopping trip. She’d given Sanji the rundown of the average Saturday she spent with the girls. She’d usually do a couple of hours of shopping by herself before meeting Nami and Vivi for lunch, followed by some more group shopping. Robin had stated clearly that Sanji was to meet her at ten in the town square so she could join her. Sanji had been a bit hesitant for many reasons. Mostly because she didn’t often do anything on Saturday morning as it usually proceeded her twelve-hour shift at The Baratie. There was also a part of her that was naturally worried about shopping with her girlfriends as a woman. She’d been out in public as a woman before, but something about this felt very intimate.

However, her misgivings were easy to brush off, given by how touched she was that her girlfriends had wanted to include her in their routine.

Sanji had fretted a little bit over what to wear, trying on multiple outfits while Zoro lounged on the sofa staying well clear of the fury of shirts and jackets. Eventually, Sanji had decided on a skinny-legged pair of women’s dress trousers and a black woman’s blouse. She’d decided to be bold, putting on a black, lacy padded bra, pushing up her chest muscles to give her a slight cleavage. Her make-up had been easy, putting on a thin layer of powder foundation and painting her eyes with black eyeliner. Starting with a classic style, ending in a slight smoke flick. She sighed at herself in the mirror when she was done.

Things hadn’t been too bad when she had followed Robin around the big department stores, getting lost in the crowd of people. But in the small boutique, there was only Robin, the shop owner and Sanji. Sanji didn’t know if it was in her mind, but the shop owner seemed to be shooting her odd stares. Maybe wondering why a man in drag was in her store!

“Hey, look at this!” Robin snapped Sanji out of her paranoia, picking up a velvet blue dress with sheer black material over the neckline. She held it up against Sanji’s body, standing back to look at her. “Hum, maybe it’s a little short for you. Try it on?”

“It’s okay,” Sanji said blushing, gently pushing Robin’s hand back. “I’m really more of a trousers girl.”

“Yes, but you can try something new, can’t you?” Robin kept the dress in hand, flicking through the rails. “You’d look good in something dark like this. You could probably pull off a light-emo look. You’ve got the hair for it.”

Sanji brushed at her bangs, not sure if that was a compliment or not.

“Is there anything you need?” Robin asked. She’d already gotten herself three shopping bags of clothes, which Sanji had insisted on carrying out of habit. “Shirts, jeans, bras?”

Sanji felt her chest tingle. She did need bras, she only had two at the moment, her second being an uncomfortable, cheap beige thing. But Robin didn’t need to know that.

“I don’t know…” Sanji thought, twitching uncomfortably.

“Well try this on then,” Robin shoved the blue velvet dress in Sanji’s arms again. “And this one!” She picked up a black dress, decorated in black lace, with a slight V-neck and fluttering shoulder sleeves.

Sanji paused. It was a gorgeous dress.

“Why are you trying to get me into a dress?” Sanji asked, taking it from her, as Robin filled her own hands with clothes.

“I’m not trying to ‘get you into a dress’,” Robin said casually. “I’m just looking for things that would look good on you. If you’d rather look at pants we can. Although you’ll need to wear a dress to the wedding, right?”

Sanji creased her curled eyebrows.

“Why?” She knew it was an odd question as soon as it came out. Robin could decide what people wore to her own freaking wedding, at least within reason.

“Well we haven’t made a decision yet, but I at least know I want dresses.” Robin turned back to the rack, picking out a deep maroon blouse and holding it against herself. “I’ve talked about it with Nami, Vivi and Koala. We haven’t been shopping properly yet, but I’m thinking something knee-length and light violet. Or deep purple with violet accents.” Robin flicked her beautiful eyes at Sanji, watching her gaping mouth. “You’ll be one of my bridesmaids, right?”

Sanji felt her eyes go wide. She hugged her chest, holding herself tight.

“W-Why?” She repeated, not sure what else to say.

“Because you’re one of my best female friends!” Robin said exasperated, reaching out for Sanji’s hand. “Shouldn’t that be obvious? Frankie and I have so many guy friends, it wouldn’t make any sense to leave you out.” Sanji squeezed her hand back, overwhelmed with strange feelings.

“But,” She mumbled. “I… I’m…”

“I know, I know, you’re more of a suits-girl, you said.” Robin smiled at her. “But you can wear a dress for one day, right? For me?” Sanji relaxed, grinning wildly at Robin.

“Of course, I can!” She said, unable to contain her joy. “Anything for you my darling Robin!”

“Excellent.” Robin picked up a purple fifties style dress, with a slightly flouncy skirt. “Here, try one of these on too.” She handed a second one to Sanji. “I’m not sure about it, I want to see it on someone else.”

“Sure.” Sanji took the dress, holding the three in her hand. How did Robin manage to hold so much at once? She looked at her watch. “How long do we have until we meet Nami and Vivi? I need to get some bras.”

“No worries, I know a place. We’ll head over when we finish up here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not usually one to pair off the Straw Hats, but I figured for a background pairing Robin and Franky would do. Although I do have a soft spot for NamixVivi. ¨
> 
> I also wanted to clarify that I have no idea what city this is supposed to be set in. I grew up in Britain, currently live in Finland and use American English in One Piece fics as that's what they use in the subtitles. So your guess is as good as mine!
> 
> In case anyone is curious here are the dresses that inspired this chapter:  
> [First Dress](https://hottopic.scene7.com/is/image/HotTopic/10789295_av2?%24pdp_hero_large%24)  
> [Second](https://hottopic.scene7.com/is/image/HotTopic/10121151_av2?%24pdp_hero_zoom%24)  
> [Third](https://www.blackbutterflyclothing.com/template/product_images/JPEG-2000/BBD102-CPU-1.jpg)


	8. Past and Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro finds something Sanji has hidden, causing him to question himself and his future.

Zoro rummaged through the bookshelf. It had to be here somewhere, didn’t it?

Luffy had called him, asking to borrow his DVD of _Looking for Langston_ for a classic movie night he was planning with Usopp. (Zoro and Sanji had been invited on the condition that Sanji brought snacks!) Zoro remembered seeing it when he moved in, but that was years ago now. He had no idea where it could have ended up, probably shoved to the back of the shelves.

Zoro pulled out a large selection of DVDs to get to the ones at the back, startled when a magazine fell on his feet. He paused. He slipped the DVDs back on the shelf, his attention entirely caught by something else.

He picked the magazine up, looking at it with an amused grin. There was a woman spread out over the cover of the magazine, dressed in a lacy pink matching bra and panties set. Although given the nature of her pose, this wasn’t a simple lingerie catalogue. Sure enough, Zoro flipped the magazine to a random page, seeing two other women tangled together in some sort of meadow. Flowers and grass cushioning the couple. He snorted with laughter at the absurdity of it.

Zoro paused for a moment, wondering if this was technically an invasion of his girlfriend's privacy. But he brushed it off- it was just a magazine after all. A magazine anyone could freely buy which just happened to be in his apartment. Sanji was probably the last person in the world hiding their dirty magazines around the house like a naughty teenager and presumably the last person to actually buy physical porn!

He fell down on the sofa, holding the magazine up, flicking to one of the front pages. This one had three women together in a public sauna, one of them straddling the face of a woman sitting on the wooden bench while another sat between her legs.

As he turned the pages, something struck Zoro. He turned to the front page, confirming his suspicions. It was a porn magazine aimed at lesbian and bisexual woman (in the magazine’s own words.) However, what made him especially curious was the publication date. It was dated over two and a half years ago. So Sanji had bought this before she started her transition.

But the more Zoro read the more sense it started to make. Granted he didn’t have a lot of experience with these kinds of magazines. He’d seen a couple during High School when other boys had shown off what they’d stolen from their dads or older brothers. But this magazine was very different. The pages in-between the porn weren’t filled with cheesy jokes and masculist, sexist bullshit. Instead, there were genuine articles! One about female ejaculation, normalising it and giving steps to achieve it. Another listed some lesbian sex scenes in movies and one even gave genuine advice to readers. The problems listed seemed real, one from a couple who had gotten kicked out of a bar for kissing. The advice that followed was mature and genuine.

Zoro shut the magazine, staring again at the cover. Once again, he felt guilt at not realising what his girlfriend had been going through sooner. Everything about this magazine was so Sanji. Okay, so maybe not the mature articles, but the softer images made to accentuate the beauty of a woman. It better reflected her obsession with them. Sanji’s attitude towards women had been far from ideal when they first met, but nowadays Sanji could admit that. She’d even apologised to Nami and Robin for her behaviour after she’d started therapy.

Zoro pulled the magazine open to the centre page, staring at the naked woman, spread out and open. He studied her body carefully.

After Sanji came out, Zoro had had long intense discussions about his own sexuality with Robin, Luffy and even strangers on the internet. Luffy may be an idiot, but he was a surprisingly good listener when it came to this sort of thing, him being an asexual, aromantic person who had been through his own shit.

Zoro had concluded that he now identified as demisexual rather than gay. He supposed he was still attracted to men, he didn’t think that would change, but he was attracted to Sanji as a woman, her being the person he had built his life with. He watched straight porn sometimes, but it was more for the kinks than the people involved.

Closing his eyes, he reassured himself that he was definitely attracted to Sanji. Every part of her, her breasts, curves, muscles, abs, and genitals. There was nothing he wanted her to hide from him. Sanji had discussed the possibility of genital surgery with Zoro. Mostly it came up when she was having trouble finding underwear that fit right, rather than her having a wave of dysphoria about her body. That was probably a good thing.

Most of the time, she would conclude that it wouldn’t be worth the effort to get right now. The recovery time would be long, and the dilation would be a hassle. After this, Zoro would tell her that whatever she wanted, he’d be fine with.

He imagined now Sanji going through with it. Putting herself through that pain but coming out happier with herself. He would be there with her to help her go to the bathroom and shower, trying to get her well again. But then what would happen. What would happen when Sanji looked different? He was still into her after her hormone treatment because she was still Sanji. But could he make the same promise about the next stages?

Zoro sighed, throwing the magazine onto the coffee table. All this made his head hurt sometimes. He grabbed a beer from the fridge, twisting the cap off with his teeth.

“We have a bottle opener you freaking idiot!”

Zoro paused, the bottle between his lips. Sanji stood in the doorway, smirking at him.

“Um… Hi babe,” Zoro said, rubbing the back of his head. Sanji looked at him suspiciously, raising her curled eyebrows.

“Hi,” She said, shutting the front door. “What’s going on?”

Zoro didn’t say anything. He just leant against the fridge drinking his beer, not bothering to hide or defend his actions. Sanji threw her bag onto the dining table, her eyes noticing the magazine on the coffee table.

“Oh shit!” She said, her voice amused rather than upset. “I forgot I had this!” Sanji picked up the magazine, flipping through it as Zoro had done. “You been looking at girls, Marimo?”

“I’m sorry,” Zoro said awkwardly. “I was just curious.”

“Hum, I bet you were,” Sanji teased. She opened up the magazine, waving the nakedness at Zoro. “You like this?”

Zoro looked down. Sanji stopped, recognising the look in his eyes. She put the magazine back where she had found it, walking over to her boyfriend.

“Hey,” She said softly, wrapping her arms around his waist. “It’s okay.” Sanji pushed the beer bottle away gently, kissing Zoro on his pursed lips. “If I wasn’t comfortable being with you, I wouldn’t be, okay? We’re not straight, but our relationship is, and I know you get that. Don’t overthink things okay? You’ll put too much strain on your grassroots.”

Zoro sighed, relief spreading through him. He put his beer down on the counter and returned Sanji’s embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to do a "Sanji is a good girlfriend" chapter XD 
> 
> As always, please remember that this is just one persons perspective on being trans/demisexual. Not everyone is the same or will have the same attitude. There is no one way to be yourself! 
> 
> Please leave comments to give me a warm fuzzy feeling! (Critisisms are welcome as they make me a better writer!) <3


	9. Mrs Roronoa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji makes a casual confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set a few days after "Choosing my Family."

It was a warm, casual afternoon. Zoro was lying on the sofa staring at the ceiling, his empty beer bottle besides him. He wanted to get another, but that meant getting up. Sanji sat at the dining table, glasses on her nose, sewing a rip in Zoro's haramaki. She'd sewed new buttons onto her Hugo Boss trousers, the pants now neatly folded on the table. 

"Hey, babe?" Zoro broke the silence, thoughts rolling in his brain.

"Hum?"

"You ever thought of changing your name?"

"No, I'm happy being 'Sanji.'"

"Not that. I meant your surname." 

Sanji looked up from her sewing. 

"How do you mean?"

"You don't like using the surname 'Vinsmoke,'" Zoro explained. "And Judge isn't your family anymore. You could change your surname, choose a new one." 

"Oh." Sanji resumed her work. "Nah, I'm good. I thought about it before, not going to lie. But nowadays I don't see the point." Zoro shrugged, staring back up at the ceiling. "I just figured I'd take your name when we get married."

"What?!" Zoro sat up, staring at Sanji. "What did you say?"

Sanji didn't react, finishing her stitch and tying it up. 

"I'll just take your name," She said again. Zoro swallowed.

"You think about that kind of thing?" He said, shaking a little. 

"Sometimes." Sanji reached for some broken socks. "Don't get the wrong idea though- I'm not going to turn into some obedient housewife, making you pies in a frilly apron just because I use your surname. And if anyone calls me 'Mrs. Zoro' I kick their teeth in." Zoro smirked.

"You already have a frilly apron Shit-Cook."

"Its not 'frilly,' there is a difference between pink and frilly, Moron!" 

Zoro looked at Sanji's beautiful face. He loved her so much. Her beautiful eyes, her sharp tongue, her determination. Even her stupid curly eyebrows!

"So..." He swallowed. "Would you marry me?"

Sanji grabbed at her glasses, eyebrows creased.

"Oh fuck no!" She snapped. "That is not your proposal!" Zoro shrugged.

"You brought it up."

"No," Sanji said again. "You're not asking me to marry you in sweatpants in this apartment. I don't care how long it takes you to ask, but you're doing it properly! I want flowers, moonlight, all that romantic shit. You got that, Marimo?" 

"Huh, you're more femme than I thought," Zoro teased, leaning on his elbows.

"Yeah well, some things are important." Sanji finished up the socks, packing away her sewing kit. 

"It's okay, babe," Zoro reassured her. "I'll do it properly."

"Good." Sanji shot him a death glare, lighting up a cigarette. "I'll make us some dinner." 

"Hey, Mrs. Zoro, get your husband another beer?" 

The kick to his chest was predictable but worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My headcanon is that Sanji does all the sewing for the Stawhats too XD


	10. Your Place Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Transphobia.

Zeff chopped furiously at the vegetables in front of him. It had been a very hectic lunch rush, with the dinner shift not looking any better. At least the rest of his staff would be here in a few hours giving them a few moments of peace. But right now, he knew there was no time to stop. He tipped the vegetables into the pan, calling Patty over to continue the preparations while he made a trip to the storeroom. He picked up his pen and clipboard, deciding there was just enough time to do an inventory before dinner.

He marked everything down as quickly as he could. He would normally leave something like this to the wait staff, but he hadn’t been able to grab hold of them, assuming that they were just as busy as the kitchen. This pissed him off all the more when he saw three of them mulling around outside the window. Zeff didn’t mind people going for smoke breaks- his best chef took more than anyone else. But there didn’t seem to be any urgency in the break- they were just chatting with one another, inhaling slowly.

Zeff walked to the open back door, ready to step outside and tell them to get back to work. But the moment he was within earshot, he paused.

“Yeah, I don’t know who he’s fooling.”

“Who?”

The waiter scoffed, taking another drag.

“That weird tranny. The blond one?”

The other two waiters looked at each other. One of them, who had been at The Baratie for a while, looked very uncomfortable.

“You mean, Sanji?”

“Yeah, that freak. He just looks stupid! He’s so fucking tall and lanky. Just looks like a stupid tranny. It makes me super uncomfortable the way he wanders around-“

Zeff stepped through the door, glaring at all three of the waiters. They hurriedly took a last drag from their cigarettes, stubbing them out.

“Sorry, Owner-Zeff,” One said quickly. “We’ll go back now. We were just taking five minutes.”

“Whatever.” Zeff stepped past them, standing in front of the waiter who had done the most talking. “You. Get your things and get out.”

The waiter looked at him confused, clearly oblivious to his wrongdoing.

“What? Why?”

Zeff just growled at him. His wooden leg twitched, the urge to kick him growing.

“Get out,” Zeff repeated. “You’re fired. I’ll send your final paycheck to your house. Go home and wait for it there!”

“But-“

“Go home!” Zeff shouted his final words, making it clear the discussion was over.

The waiter gaped at him, his face growing red with rage. He clenched his fists before storming past Zeff and his colleagues, walking with anger back through the kitchen. Zeff turned to the other two waiters. Both of them looked at their feet, thoroughly ashamed of themselves.

“If I hear either of you say anything like that, you’re out of here. Got it?”

“Yes, Owner,” They said simultaneously.

“Good. Cover his tables and get back to work!”

They nodded, hurrying back inside.


	11. Who’s Next? – Part I (R/PG-13 Rated?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin and Franky's wedding has finally arrived. But Zoro only has one person on his mind.
> 
> (R/PG-13 Rated?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter dedicated to [J_EnotsoLovely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_EnotsoLovely) who asked for Franky and Robin's wedding. (We had some pretty fun chats about this fic! Had a lot of fun with it!)
> 
> Set a year after Side by Side, so after all other stories in this universe. 
> 
> There will be another part to this. :-)

Zoro ruffled his short green hair, wondering if he was supposed to do something with it. If he was entirely honest, he was ready to get today over and done with.

Sanji had spent the night at the hotel with Robin, the girls had rented a shared suite for the night. Zoro had spent the night on the floor of Franky and Robin’s living room, having lost the rock-paper-scissors tournament. It didn’t matter too much, he could pretty much sleep anywhere.

He clicked his neck, a loud knock on the bathroom door following.

“Hey!” Luffy called. “Come on Zoro, hurry up!”

“I’ve been in here five fucking minutes,” Zoro called back. “I’ll be out in a second.”

Zoro pulled on his suit jacket, shaking himself slightly.

Franky had declared the wedding open collar, but Robin had still insisted on suits for the guys. Sanji had taken him to a second-hand shop to buy him a suit. She’d wanted to take him to a department store, but Zoro had insisted he didn’t want to spend a lot of money on something he’d probably never wear again. They’d found a jacket that fit Zoro incredibly well. Sanji had made some small adjustments to the shoulders, making sure it hugged Zoro as perfectly as it could.

Looking at himself in the mirror, Zoro decided that the suit was worth it, given Sanji’s reaction to seeing him in it. She’d practically growled at him, pouncing on him, kissing him furiously. Zoro had lifted her up and fucked her hard against the wall, holding her up with the motions of his hips.

‘ _Dammit,’_ Zoro hissed, feeling his huge cock rising under his trousers. The dress trousers were soft, but rather tight, even more so with his blood flooding towards his dick.

Zoro took a deep breath, running water and splashing it over his face. It trickled down a little on his jacket and forest green shirt. The guys were supposed to wear coloured shirts with their suits- Franky going all out with a red and pink Hawaiian shirt.

He hadn’t seen Sanji’s bridesmaids dress yet but had been told it was a deep purple and knee-length. Sanji rarely wore a dress and Zoro couldn’t help but imagine seeing her strong powerful legs exposed as she walked in front of Robin.

The tall man closed his eyes, trying to picture Luffy naked. Luffy and Brook naked. Luffy and Brook making out. Luffy and Brook making out naked. 

Maybe Sanji appears in the doorway in her lace nightgown.

“Zoro!” Luffy knocked on the door again.

Zoro growled. This was going to be a long day.

*****

Four hours later the guys were gathered at the museum, the rest of the guests pouring into the main room. The guys stood in a circle under the arch, waiting to be told to get in place. It had been a long morning with a few sneaked beers. The guys all took a breath mint from Usopp, Luffy pulling them into a spontaneous group hug.

With their friend group being so close, Franky and Robin had avoided gender roles a lot in the build-up. Rather than having “Hen” and “Stag” nights, they had just had one large party where everyone got drunk together and celebrated. For simplicity reasons, the girls had joined with Robin for the wedding party and the guys would stand with Franky. But it was established that everyone was there for everyone.

When it was finally time, everyone got into their proper places, the doors opening and the bridal party making their way inside.

Robin looked unbelievably elegant. She wore a long black, mermaid tail dress, hugging her body and showing off all her curves. The dress had a cowl off-shoulder neckline, showing her smooth skin. Her hair had been tied up with two elegant curls framing her face, a long black veil falling down behind her. Zoro heard Franky give an audible gasp.

Zoro’s attention however was entirely caught by his girlfriend, walking slowly in-between Nami and Rebecca. Her blonde hair was straightened into its normal style, but she had a small black rose tied above her bangs. Her dress was very dark purple, the colour of African violets. It swung elegantly around her hips, the slightly flouncy skirt moving with her slow steps. Her long legs were covered in sheer black tights, showing off every muscle and curve.

The swordsman’s hands subconsciously reached down to cover his crotch. At least all eyes were on the beautiful bride.

The music ended and everybody took their seats, Sanji and Zoro sitting down in the front row. Franky and Robin stood opposite each other in front of the registrar. Still staring at Sanji, Zoro’s dark eyes met Sanji’s indigo ones. Her visible eye sparkled, a knowing smile spreading across her face.

*****

Zoro walked with purpose to the drinks table, grabbing another beer. There had been an hour of photos following the ceremony, but it had felt like much longer. Zoro opened the can, drinking the cold liquid. It had gotten a little warm sitting out in the open, but it was still refreshing.

There was now an hour to kill in the main room before dinner was served. Robin and Franky receiving handshakes and congratulations while everyone else rested at their tables chatting in groups.

Long arms wrapped around him from behind, a soft face nuzzling him gently.

“Come with me,” Sanji whispered in his ear.

Zoro didn’t need to be told twice. He took Sanji’s hand and allowed her to pull him up the stairwell. She took him to the second floor of the museum, leading him past a pinned display of bugs and spiders. Sanji pulled him into a single stall toilet, locking the door behind them.

The moment the lock clicked, Zoro shoved Sanji hard against the door, kissing her furiously.

“Fuck babe,” He gasped against her, shoving his huge erection against her hips. “You look so fucking beautiful.”

“So do you,” Sanji gasped out, raising a leg to wrap around his hip. “So hard to look at you like this.”

Zoro kissed her hard, hailing her beautiful scent. He dropped to his knees, hitching up the thick layers of skirt. A needy whimper escaped Zoro as he saw the tights were actually stockings, held up around her thighs. Sanji was straining against her black, silk panties, genitals trembling with anticipation. Zoro leaned in, rubbing his face against her panties.

“You smell so fucking amazing, babe,” He growled, licking her genitals outside of the panties.

Sanji opened her mouth to return the compliment, but only a whimper escaped as Zoro took her panties between her teeth, pulling them down to her knees. He sucked her into his mouth, hands reaching round to knead her firm buttocks.

“Zoro,” Sanji gasped, reaching down to run her fingers through his green hair. “This is so amazing. Will it always be like this?”

Zoro sucked harder, speaking around her genitals. At first, this talent had amazed Sanji, but the more she heard him do it, the more it just became sexy.

“I hope so babe,” He hissed, pulling back to give her a long lick. “I think it will.”

Zoro meant his words will all sincerity. He’d been with this woman for four years yet seeing her in her bridesmaid’s outfit had woken up something new inside him, making his lust for her renew all over again. He could only imagine the many more images he would see of Sanji as they grew older.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments to make me a better writer ^_^


	12. Who’s Next? – Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin asks the group an important question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll probably write some smut after this. Get the sugary taste out of my mouth!

The long day had finally drawn to the evening. Robin and Franky danced together, looking lovingly into each other’s eyes. Their first dance had been beautiful, even Zoro’s still heart moving at the sight of the newlyweds. They were now on their third dance together of the evening, all traditions, and scheduled events out of the way, leaving the rest of the night open to enjoyment.

Zoro was sat at his table next to Luffy, who was still stuffing his face with the leftover buffet food. Zoro could swear he’d been eating for six hours straight! Nami and Vivi sat opposite them in their bridesmaid's outfits. Their dresses were almost the same as Sanji’s except the couple, along with Koala, had off shoulder bateau necklines while Rebecca and Sanji had one-shoulder halter necklines. Zoro had no idea there were so many different names for dress styles! Sanji had confessed the same thing when he had joined her on her last cigarette break.

Sanji and Brook were currently outside, enjoying a cigarette together while the rest of their group danced or sat at the table drinking and eating. Zoro took a mouthful of his whiskey, wondering if he should get another from the bar or stick to the free beer and wine.

“Hey, guys!” Franky sat down next to them as the song ended. “You guys okay?”

“Shouldn’t we be asking you two that?” Nami asked, wrapping her arm around Vivi. “Aren’t you exhausted?”

“Not really,” Robin confessed, sitting next to her husband. “This has been… So wonderful!” Franky took her hand, the couple making sickening eyes at each other.

“Ew, get a room!” Luffy mumbled out around a mouthful of barbequed chicken. Zoro rolled his eyes at him, pretty sure the innocent man didn’t fully know what that meant.

“Soon,” Robin said fondly, running her fingers through Franky’s thick hair.

“This is so weird,” Chopper said excitedly. “Feels like we’ve been waiting for this day forever!”

“Only one question now,” Robin said teasingly. “Who’s next?”

Zoro looked up. All eyes were staring at him.

“Hang on!” Zoro spluttered, his face flushing slightly. He could feel himself getting flustered at the mere implication. “What about you guys?” He gestured towards Nami and Vivi. “You’ve been together for far longer than we have!”

“Yeah but you and Sanji had those years of tension,” Nami said. “Three years of glaring at each other and stupid bickering. You were an old married couple before you even got together.” Vivi nodded in agreement, giving Nami a soft kiss.

“It wasn’t like that!” Zoro growled. His eyes darted to the dancefloor where Usopp was slow dancing with his girlfriend Kaya. “How about them? They’re always making those sick, gooey eyes at each other.”

Franky snorted.

“You two are the King and Queen of gooey eyes!” Chopper said laughing. “Plus, you have those cutesy nicknames.”

“ _Oh baby,”_ Luffy teased in a crude interpretation of Zoro. “ _You’re so beautiful, babe. Come here Ero-Cook, I miss you.”_

Zoro clenched his fist, tempted to punch Luffy in his stupid face, but didn’t out of respect for the newlyweds.

“ _Marimo!”_ Usopp teased, letting go of Kaya and wrapping his arms around Luffy, joining in the fun. “ _Hold me Marimo. My strong swordsman!”_

“We don’t sound like that!” Zoro shouted, slamming his fist on the table. His family burst out in laughter, falling against each other.

The swordsman grumbled to himself, drinking the rest of his whiskey. He reached over for the bottle of wine at the table, filling his glass to the top.

“Why so glum, Mr. Zoro!” Brook teased, sitting on the table, leaning back slightly.

“We’re just planning his and Sanji’s wedding,” Vivi said, grinning wildly at Brook. 

“Oh, how wonderful!” Brook exclaimed, the oldest member of their group clapping his hands together. “It’s about time you made an honest woman out of her!”

“Hang on,” Zoro protested, but Brook just grabbed a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m just joking,” He said, breaking into hysterical laughter. “Sanji is a beautiful honest woman… Who will make the perfect Mrs. Roronoa!”

The rest of the table joined Brook in his joyous laughter. Zoro felt his face go still, taking a sip of his wine. To the rest of his group, it was still a joke, but all he could think about was Sanji casually mentioning that she would take his name if they got married.

No, that wasn’t what she had said. She’d said ‘when’ not ‘if.’

“Aw, look, Zoro’s blushing!” Luffy teased, reaching out to pull at his cheeks. Zoro batted him away, holding his wine out of spilling range.

“What’s going on here?” Sanji stood behind Zoro, pulling Luffy off him. “What are you doing to my boyfriend?”

The group sat back, guilty smiles on their faces. Sanji eyed them suspiciously.

“What were you guys talking about?” She said, curled eyebrows crossing.

“Don’t be paranoid, Sanji dear,” Robin said softly. “We were just talking about all the wonderful weddings we’ll get to attend in the future.” Sanji smiled at her, leaning over to hug her friend.

“Yeah, I’m sure we will,” She said. “This has been a great day! Mind you I hope I don’t have to wear a dress for the next one. It’s a beautiful dress, Robin, but my legs were a little cold outside.”

“Don’t worry, Sanji.” Robin flashed a knowing smile across the table. “I’m sure you’ll be able to wear whatever you like to the next one.”

The sniggers broke out again, Nami and Vivi leaning into one another. Sanji looked down at Zoro suspiciously.

“What did you do?” She said exasperated.

“What!” Zoro snapped back in disbelief, not knowing why he was on trial here. “I didn’t do anything!”

“Well, what’s this all about, Marimo?” Sanji stood back, folding her arms at him. Zoro scowled at his girlfriend, tension rising.

“What’s what about, Curly-Brow?” Zoro replied. “Go for another smoke if you can’t handle things in here!”

“Aw, kiss and make up guys!” Franky interrupted. “This is a happy day!”

“No break for the old married couple…” Nami whispered to Vivi, but the rest of the table picked up on it.

Sanji rolled her eyes, taking Zoro’s wine glass to take a large swig.

“Come on,” She said pulling him up from his chair. “Dance with me?”

Zoro felt the urge to protest, not wanting to give up his chair and drinking. But Sanji looked very excited to pull him onto the dancefloor. He supposed he could dance with her for a few songs.

Zoro wrapped his arms around Sanji as they reached the dancefloor. His girlfriend took his hands, placing one on her shoulder, lacing her fingers with the other.

“Maybe let me lead?” She suggested with a teasing grin. Zoro nodded in agreement. His poor sense of direction applied to the dancefloor. Whenever he tried to take the lead, he’d end up stepping all over Sanji’s feet.

Even while she led him across the floor, Sanji leant against him, slightly taller now in her black party heels. Long fingers brushed against Zoro’s face as Sanji leaned in for a soft kiss.

“What are you thinking about, Marimo?” She whispered. “You look confused. Trying to remember how to spell your name?”

“Oh yeah, Ero-Cook?” Zoro teased back. “I was actually thinking about playing a game of darts. The idea came to me when I looked at your face.”

Sanji grinned at him, nuzzling her nose against his.

“I love you, Marimo,” She whispered.

Zoro closed his eyes, resting their foreheads together. He imagined dancing close with Sanji at their own wedding- or anybody else’s. After everything they had been through together, it didn’t seem possible that they wouldn’t spend the rest of their lives together.

“I love you too, babe,” Zoro whispered back. “So much.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your feedback :-)


	13. Help From the Top (NC-17)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji tops Zoro for the first time since starting her hormone treatment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some smut!

Zoro sat trembling naked on the bed. His hand was wrapped around his own cock, moving his hand slowly up and down his huge erection. He waited impatiently for his girlfriend, gasping out lightly as his calloused fingers brushed over himself.

The bedroom door openly slowly, Sanji stepping in the room in her black, fluffy robe.

“Hey Marimo,” She whispered, her beautiful blue eyes sparkling. Zoro smiled at her, imagining what was beneath that robe.

“Come here, beautiful,” He said, pulling his legs onto the bed. Sanji approached him, hands stilling on her robe. Zoro noticed her biting her lips. “It’s okay, Baby. If you don’t like it, we can stop.”

“I know,” Sanji said blushing. “I’ll let you know if I need to stop or take a break. But I want to try this.”

Zoro nodded. He leant back, leaning on his forearms, propping him up on his elbows. Sanji took a deep breath, pulling her robe open.

The towelling robe fell to the floor. Zoro took in a deep breath as he saw his stunning girlfriend. She was wearing her lace nightgown. The garment cupped her round breasts, the lace gently covering her smooth belly and curves. Zoro’s eyes dropped to Sanji’s crotch, the large black strap-on tenting the lace.

Since starting her hormone treatment, Sanji hadn’t been able to top Zoro. She still enjoyed sex, still wanted to get fucked and fool around with her boyfriend. But the hormones made her reactions and orgasms very different. Even while her genitals would get hard, she no longer got fully hard or hard enough to penetrate. She could still come, still reacted to stimulation, but the couple hadn’t attempted to let Sanji top with the effects.

Before Sanji started her transition, Zoro topped most of the time but had no protests to being fucked himself. While it wasn’t something he necessarily _needed_ from their sex life, he was far from objecting when Sanji suggested the strap-on.

She’d ordered it online after finding a link to it on a forum for trans-people. The inside of the strap-on was hollow, allowing one to insert their own genitals into the shaft. This way, Sanji’s genitals would still be stimulated from the act of fucking Zoro, both parties benefitting from the vibration function, while the toy maintained the full stiffness necessary for the fucking. The strap-on was jet black, eight inches long and very thick around Sanji’s genitals.

Sanji moved forward on the bed, kneeling in front of Zoro. She leaned in, giving him a passionate kiss, hands gently caressing his ears and hair. Zoro wrapped his arms around Sanji, trailing his fingers down her back. His hands brushed up her thighs, reaching under her nightgown.

Sanji pulled back, turning around blushing.

“Sorry… Could I keep it on?” She asked, looking a little embarrassed.

“Sure, no problem Babe.” Zoro pulled his hands back, groping Sanji’s tight buttocks above her dress.

Their kissing continued, Zoro’s large erection pressing against Sanji’s strap-on. She moaned loudly into his mouth, pressing her breasts against him.

“How should I take you?” She asked, kissing down his bare chest.

“Maybe from behind?” Zoro suggested, spreading his legs open for Sanji.

Sanji nodded, continuing her kissed, her tongue ghosting over his abs. She dropped down, leaving a tender kiss on the weeping head of Zoro’s cock. Zoro felt his eyes roll back into his head while Sanji’s soft lips wrapped around his throbbing erection, sucking him gently into her mouth. He relaxed back, letting himself be worshipped as Sanji rolled his testicles in one hand, taking every inch inside her mouth. She gagged slightly as he hit the back of her throat, but swallowed around him, loving the taste, and feeling of Zoro.

“Sanji!” Zoro moaned, tapping her soft hair gently. “Could you… I don’t know if I can… Oh, fuck!” Zoro moaned out as Sanji swallowed around his head again before slowly pulling off him, wetting him heavily with spittle. A trial of saliva clung from the tip of his cock, staying attached to Sanji’s lips as she pulled away. Zoro stared at it filthily, loving Sanji’s sinful expression.

“Turn around,” Sanji whispered, licking the spittle away from her lips.

Zoro nodded, turning around to his hands and knees, presenting his muscular backside towards Sanji. Sanji felt her heart flutter, a little nervous but very excited to fuck him again. She reached forward, spreading his buttocks open, watching as his entrance twitched. Sanji leaned forward, pressing a tender kiss against him.

“Fuck, Sanji!” Zoro groaned. “Please.”

Sanji rubbed the tip of her tongue around him, edging it slowly inside him. She made slow work of preparing him, pumping three fingers inside him alongside her licking tongue. It felt so good to touch him like this again. She’d rimmed Zoro a few times since she’d stopped fucking him, fingering him every now and then. But now she wanted to worship his hole, showing him how much she loved every part of his body.

The blonde pulled back, watching as she scissored her fingers around Zoro’s entrance.

“How do you feel?” Sanji asked. “Think you’re ready?”

“Yes Baby,” Zoro gasped. He grunted loudly as her nimble fingers brushed over his prostate. “Take me!”

Sanji nodded, even though Zoro couldn’t see her face. She pumped some more lube on her hand, rubbing her hand up and down her strap-on. She took hold of the tip, pushing it insistently against Zoro’s entrance, slowly slipping the cock inside her boyfriend.

“Oh yeah!” Zoro growled, the large toy pressing against his prostate. “Fuck yes baby!”

Sanji ran her hand down Zoro’s sweaty back. She loved how much he trembled around her. Sanji reached down for the remote control attached to the strap-on. Her hand gently wrapped around Zoro’s, bracing himself on the bed, slipping the remote into his palm. His eyes dropped down, hissing as he saw the plastic remote.

“You can be in charge of this,” Sanji said, her voice dry with arousal. “Make us both feel good.”

Zoro let out another groan, pressing back into Sanji as she began to push her hips gently but firmly against him. She began to thrust slowly in and out of him, getting used to the sensations. It was a little strange. She could still feel Zoro squeezing her tightly as his strong muscles clenched her, but there wasn’t the same heat as fucking Zoro normally. The inside of the strap-on felt comfortable around her genitals, but her own release and sweat were covering her. It wasn’t the same as the insides of Zoro.

Zoro felt Sanji’s lazy thrusts, feeling the remote in his hand. He grinned, staring down at the bed. He pressed his thumb into the button at the centre.

Sanji threw her hair back. The vibrations shot through her, trembling around Sanji’s genitals and Zoro’s entrance.

“Oh fuck!” Sanji screamed. “Yes, Zoro!”

“Fuck me, Baby!” Zoro ordered, pushing back against her as he turned the vibrations up, the strap-on moving violently inside him. “So, fucking amazing.”

Sanji picked up the pace, hands gripping onto Zoro’s firm back muscles, the base of the strap-on slapping against Zoro’s buttocks. The sound of the vibrations raised loudly above the noise of their bodies moving together.

“Zoro…” Sanji gasped out, her powerful hips not letting up. She reached down, wrapping her hand around his huge cock. “How does it feel?”

“Feels… So great,” Zoro admitted. “Don’t stop!”

Sanji nodded, moving deeper inside Zoro, pumping his cock. Zoro hissed, the vibrations assaulting his prostate, shooting through his entire body.

“Going to come soon, Baby,” Zoro growled out, his dark eyes going wide.

Sanji licked her lips, wishing she could see his face. She remembered that devilish look Zoro would get in his eyes when he was being fucked and getting close.

They would definitely be doing this again.

Her boyfriend turned the remote up further, pulling desperate screams from her mouth. Sanji fucked harder, her genitals pushing the strap-on deep inside Zoro. She threw her hair back, coming inside the toy. She continued to thrust as she came down, her hand moving quickly over Zoro’s cock.

Zoro swore loudly, a long trail of swear words in various languages. Long ropes of semen shot out beneath them, covering their bedsheets.

The couple collapsed on the bed, rolling against each other in a sweaty mess of limbs and heated bodies. Sanji's nightgown clung in her body, the sweat sticking the fabric to her. She frantically pulled the wet dress over her head, collapsing down so she could feel her skin against Zoro's. Zoro quickly pressed the ‘off’ button as the vibrations continued to push against his over-stimulated prostate. They pulled apart, rolling to face one another. Sanji tried to pull Zoro against her, but the large strap on got in the way. She ripped it from her body desperately, the Velcro pulling apart, throwing the toy to the hard floor.

“I’ll wash it in the morning,” Sanji mumbled, lowering her head on Zoro’s shoulder. “How was that?”

“Perfect, Babe,” Zoro said fondly, pulling Sanji on top of his chest, entwining her long legs with his own. “You feeling good about it?”

“Oh yeah!” Sanji said grinning, kissing his lips softly. “I’m feeling really good.”

“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I say this a lot, but I think it's an important point to keep making: Sanji is just one transwoman. Her experience with her sex life is not the same as every trans-persons. Experiences in these stories are based on my own and those I've spoken to/read about. They are not blanket statements about what trans-people feel or the sex they like to have. 
> 
> I'm sure you all get the point by now, but I'll probably keep saying it XD 
> 
> Anyway: Comments and feedback please <3 ^^


	14. Close to My Heart (NC-17)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro is out of town. Sanji misses him!

“You ready?” Zoro asked, licking his lips. He was leaning against the wall of the hotel, phone pressed against his ear. He had pulled his large cock outside his trousers, hand moving slowly up and down the hard flesh.

“Yes!” Sanji’s voice was breathless already. She was spread out naked on their bed, wearing her Bluetooth headphones. She ran her hands down her thighs, whimpering as she touched her own warm skin.

“Okay, I’ll go first,” Zoro said quickly, continuing before Sanji could protest. “I want you to put your hands over your breasts. You can hold them softly but get rough with your nipples. Pinch them hard, got it!”

The light cry that followed showed him that Sanji was obeying his orders. He strained his ears, listening for the sound of his girlfriend flicking at her nipples.

“Get your nails in there,” Zoro ordered, moving his hand slightly faster over himself.

Sanji whimpered again, digging her long nails into the sensitive flesh, pulling her nipples forward.

“Does it hurt, baby?” Zoro teased. “Are you hurting your poor, little nips?”

“Is it my turn now?” Sanji said gasping, rolling over on the bed.

“Nope! I want you to finger your pussy.” Zoro felt his cock pulse under his hands, the image of Sanji writhing on the bed in his mind. “Get your fingers nice and wet, then push them inside yourself. Don’t touch your g-spot, okay?”

“Yes…”

Zoro heard the sound of lube being pumped into Sanji’s hand. There was a sharp hiss as Sanji moved on the bed.

“You okay, babe?”

“Yeah… Just hurt a little. My nails scraped me; I didn’t think to cut them.”

Zoro smirked, looking at his own perfectly trimmed nails.

“Pump those fingers inside yourself, but don’t touch your g-spot until I say so. You can play with your nipples, but no touching your clit until I say so.”

Sanji’s moans were so needy, Zoro could feel himself slowly losing control. He wished Sanji was on the bed in front of him, writhing around at his command.

“Please… Please, Sir!” Sanji begged, moving two fingers in and out of herself.

“Begging already! You complaining at me, bad girl?” Zoro shoved his trousers to the floor, kicking them off, standing half-naked in the hotel room.

“No, I’m sorry, Sir,” Sanji purred down the phone. She knew where Zoro was going with this and she loved it.

“I’ll make you sorry!” Zoro growled into the phone. “When I get home, you’re going to climb straight over my knee and pull down your panties. Tell me what happens next you naughty little slut?”

“You…,” Sanji let out a strangled sob. “Master will spank my naughty, slutty ass.”

“Damn right he will!” Zoro sat down on the bed, his hand moving faster over himself.

“It’s definitely my turn now!” Sanji sat up, so aroused she could barely stand it. “Take your hand off your cock!”

“But-.”

“Now!”

Zoro whined like a child, gripping his thigh as he took his hand off his cock.

“Have you stopped?”

“Yes,” Zoro mumbled. His cock throbbed, desperate for more.

“Okay, now take your balls in hand. Squeeze them tight!”

Zoro reached between his legs, hands cupping his testicles. He rolled them in his hand to take the pressure of his arousal off before squeezing them in his palm. The loud hiss into the receiver told Sanji that Zoro was obeying.

“Harder!” She growled. “Give yourself some pain!” Zoro moaned louder, his voice a hard grunt of pleasure and pain. “There it is. You like that don’t you? You wish your little slut were there to clutch your balls for you?”

“Yes,” Zoro growled, sounding like a wild animal. “Want your hand on my balls.”

“Yeah, you do!” Sanji continued to pump her fingers inside herself. “Trouble is that your little slut wants to touch her clit. Or at least her g-spot. So, until you let her, you keep squeezing your balls as tight as you can. Got it?” Sanji wasn’t sure if Zoro was laughing or crying. Pain shot through her boyfriend as his firm fingers strangled his sac, arousal coursing through him.

“Fuck it! Touch your g-spot!” Zoro finally sobbed out. “Can I please touch my dick now?”

“Yes, you may.” Sanji cried out at the same time Zoro moaned in pleasure, their hands working where they wanted them.

“But you’re a bad girl, tricking master like that!” Zoro could feel his throat dry up. “You’ll certainly be getting a spanking when I get home, but that’s not enough. Slap your own ass right now! As hard as you can, I want to hear it!”

Sanji paused, before rolling over onto all fours. She raised her hand, slapping her buttocks hard. Zoro grinned as the slap echoed down the phone.

“Did that hurt, baby?”

“No, Sir!”

“Yeah, you need my hand to spank your butt. Don’t worry, I will!”

Sanji shoved her fingers back inside of her, rubbing against her sweet spot. Zoro heard every gasp and sigh falling from his girlfriend’s mouth.

“Fuck yes!” Sanji whined wanting Zoro’s cock inside her. “I’m getting close Zoro, can I please touch myself?”

“Yes, baby.” Zoro moved his hand faster, his fist a blur on his huge cock. “Touch your clit, bring yourself off. Tell me how it feels.”

“Feels so good,” Sanji moaned, spreading her legs open. “Miss you so much. Want your hand on me, your cock inside me. Want you to tie me down on the bed like the little slut I am. Please, please Zoro! Please, sir!”

“Yes, I’ll give you my cock, can’t wait to see your beautiful body again.” Zoro could feel himself getting close, running a thumb over the head of his cock. He quickly took his hand off his cock to rub more lube on it, before returning to his frantic movements. “I miss you so much, baby. I want to taste you. Taste your skin, your asshole. Every part of you. Want you in bed beside me. Want you inside me, on me, under me. I want your everything Sanji!”

“Fuck, yes, Zoro! Please, I need you.” A high-pitched scream entered the phone. “Coming!”

“Me too, baby!”

The words were replaced by desperate moans down the phone- grunts and screams following. The noises were replaced by heavy breathing, the bodies relaxing on their separate beds.

“I love you, baby!” Zoro whispered, his heart filled with warmth from the afterglow of his orgasm.

“I love you too, Marimo,” Sanji said back. “Miss you so much!”

“I’ll see you in two days, babe.” A loud yawn echoed down the phone. “I need to get some rest; I’ll call you in the morning?”

“Sure thing. Sleep well, my swordsman.”

“Sleep well Ero-Cook!”

“Good night.

“Good night.”

Zoro rang off, walking to the bathroom to wash up and brush his teeth. He stepped out; a towel wrapped around his bare waist. He noticed his phone light up on the bed.

The swordsman brought up the message, greeted with a picture of Sanji spread over the bed, two fingers inside herself and one hand over her genitals. Long hair was flowing messily over her shoulders, her stomach and breasts covered in come.

Fuck it- Zoro could stay up a little later!


	15. Fluffy Little Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji gets Zoro a special present!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter for [Spacelight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacelight)
> 
> Some fluffy, soft Zoro! ^_^ Hope this satisfies!

“We’ll be there in about an hour,” Sanji whispered into the phone. “Is everything ready?”

“Yep!” Carrot said excitedly. Sanji heard the sound of papers being shifted in her hands. “We’ll need both of you to sign when you get here, but it’ll all be fine. Everyone is here for you and excited to meet you both!”

Sanji rolled her eyes a little bit at this, shaking her head fondly.

“Okay, I’ll send you a text when we’re on our way.” She heard the door open and hissed a quick goodbye into the phone.

“Hey, babe.” Sanji turned to see Zoro doing his usual ‘through the door routine,’ throwing his jacket onto the dining table, heading into the kitchen for a beer.

“Don’t!” Sanji called out. “Don’t have a beer, have water or a soda or something.” Zoro let out a grunt of disapproval, his head in the fridge.

“Why?” He growled. He turned to look at his girlfriend and immediately took a step back.

Sanji stood next to the sofa wearing a pale pink sundress. Her legs were bared and freshly shaved, exposed from her mid-thighs, a small pair of pink, strappy heeled sandals on her feet. The shoulders were slightly puffy, the dress pulling in at the waist. Sanji smiled, seeing the lust cloud over in Zoro’s eyes. It was the exact reaction she was expecting.

“Baby…” Zoro growled, looking about ready to pounce on her.

Sanji chuckled. ‘Babe’ was Zoro’s usual epithet when he was in a good mood. ‘Baby’ meant he was feeling vulnerable or aroused. It was possible he was feeling both, but Sanji knew which one was more dominant.

“Come on.” Sanji picked up her purse and keys, flicking her hair over her shoulder. She picked up a violet cardigan, holding it over her arm. “We have an appointment.”

“No, we don’t,” Zoro said, shutting the fridge door and storming over to his girlfriend. He wrapped her arms around her, kissing her hard, one hand roughly grabbing her tight ass through the dress. Her buttocks were so small and tight, he loved being able to grip one comfortably in one hand. “We’ve got no-where to be right now, baby.”

“Yes, we do,” Sanji insisted, pushing him away. “Now come on. I have a surprise for you.”

Zoro whined like a child, reluctantly pulling back from his girlfriend.

“Fine,” He said pouting. Zoro leaned in, brushing back her blonde hair. “So long as I get to fuck you from behind the moment we get home.”

“Deal.” She pulled him close, giving him a loving kiss. “Now come on.”

Sanji took Zoro’s hand as they walked through the city, leading him the entire way. The dress was having the desired effect, Zoro too distracted by staring at her legs and shoulders to realize where they were going. Occasionally he would trail behind her, staring at her buttocks as she walked, her hips swaying seductively.

They walked the entire way, Zoro not even noticing how far they were going. Eventually, Sanji stopped in front of him, turning around elegantly, her skirt flaring out as she did so.

“Babe,” Zoro blinked, looking away from her blue eyes. “Where the fuck are we?” He looked up. They were outside a familiar animal sanctuary, but he couldn’t comprehend why they were there.

Sanji just smiled at him, leading him inside.

“Hey!” Carrot cried out excitedly, ready to greet them at reception.

“Hey, Carrot,” Zoro said, eyes flicking between his friend and his girlfriend.

Sanji stepped forward, pulling Carrot into a hug, whispering something in her ear. She nodded and hurried into the backroom. Sanji reached forward, taking Zoro’s hand.

“I got you a present, babe,” She said, unable to contain her grin. “But you still have to choose it.”

Zoro looked around him. Sanji could see the cogs turning in his brain. It finally clicked and he turned to Sanji, eyes wide.

“Are you sure, babe?” He asked, trying to suppress the smile that twitched at his mouth.

“Of course, Marimo!” Sanji gave him a light kiss, running her hands through his green hair. “You deserve this.”

Sanji took his hand, leading him through the same door as Carrot. She felt his hand trembling in her own, repressed excitement coursing through him. She knew this was something Zoro had wanted for a long time, but felt embarrassed talking about it. It conflicted with his huge, tough-guy look!

The adorable sounds of mewls and purrs surrounded them as they entered the room. Carrot stood next to a pen of wild kittens, playing with each other, rolling around in a big pile of fluff.

Sanji felt Zoro’s hand squeezing her tight.

*****

Sanji opened the door to the apartment, Zoro cradling their new family member in his hand. The grey kitten laid in his arms like a baby, the swordsman scratching at her belly.

“Does she have a name yet?” Sanji asked, grinning at her boyfriend.

“No, we need to get to know her first,” Zoro said, scoffing as if it were obvious.

He carried the kitten into the living room, pushing the coffee table out of the way so he could kneel down on the fluffy rug. The kitten jumped out of his arms while Zoro wiggled his fingers in front of her, smiling softly as they played.

“You want that beer now?” Sanji asked, stepping into the kitchen.

“Hum, sure,” Zoro mumbled, not fully paying attention to his girlfriend.

“What do you want for dinner?”

“Anything’s fine.”

Sanji leaned forward on the kitchen counter, watching her boyfriend and new pet play together. The kitten jumped onto Zoro’s legs, climbing up his torso with her small claws, until Zoro finally took her back into his arms, rubbing her against his face.

“Want me to take my panties off so you can fuck me from behind?”

Zoro didn’t answer, his new friend crawling over his shoulders, a large grin of amusement on the swordsman’s face as he watched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are about two more chapters planned for this before I'll take a break to focus on Officer and the Stylist. But if there is anything else you'd like to see in this universe let me know and I'll make a note to add to it in the future. 
> 
> But honestly, I've had more fun writing this series than I've had for a while! It's been a cherry on a really tough year <3


	16. Stab My Butt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro helps Sanji with her first injection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Needles

“So, do I just… stick it in?” Zoro asked, hand hovering over the needle.

“Yes. Push it in, then pull back to make sure you haven’t hit a vein. If there is no blood, carry on with the injection.”

Sanji leant against the sofa, bending over slightly. Her trousers had been lowered, exposing her buttocks to her boyfriend. In any ordinary situation, the position would normally drive Zoro completely mad with lust. But now he was just biting his lip nervously, wondering if he could do this properly.

His girlfriend had managed to convince Dr. Ivankov to let her try injections. Sanji had struggled with her pills for the last few months. Remembering to take them every day was a struggle with her busy lifestyle and she’d been having issues with her Spyro pills. Having to pee every hour was getting very frustrating during The Baratie’s rush periods. Long trips were now causing her a lot of anxiety, having to worry about stopping to pee or using the gross train bathrooms. After Sanji had tried to hold it during her Saturday shift, having peed at least twice since rush had begun, she’d ended up peeing herself just a little bit. Luckily, she had a spare pair of underwear in her locker- but was officially sick of the pills.

Dr. Ivankov had talked to her about the side effects of injections, such as weight gain or mood swings along with a spike in her testosterone for a few weeks after stopping her Spiro, but Sanji was adamant that she wanted to give it a go.

Now she had her prescriptions and was waiting for her boyfriend to get on with it.

“Come on, Marimo!” Sanji grumbled. “I have other stuff I wanted to do tonight.”

Zoro squeezed another layer of hand sanitizer over his hand, rubbing it over his skin. He finally picked up the needle, hovering the tip above the disinfected portion of Sanji’s buttock.

“Are you sure you want me to do this?” Zoro asked, still holding the needle. “Why don’t we just call Chopper?”

“You really want Chopper coming over to stare at my ass every four weeks?” Sanji asked, looking at him over the shoulder. “Come on, just hurry up.”

Zoro shrugged, taking a deep breath. He placed his hand against Sanji’s firm buttock, sticking the needle in slowly. It was harder than he thought to pull back, the needle resisting. But finally, it pulled back, a small air bubble rising above the thick liquid.

“Okay,” Zoro said. “Brace yourself.”

He pushed forward, the thick liquid slowly entering the muscle.

“Oh, shit…” Sanji mumbled against the sofa.

“Does it hurt?” Zoro asked, pausing the injection.

“No, no,” Sanji insisted. “It just feels weird. My butt feels full.”

“Oh yeah?” A hand ran up her back.

“Shut-up you perv!”

Zoro chuckled, pushing the last of the hormone inside Sanji.

“Okay. All done.” He pulled it out, placing the needle back on the table.

He noticed a small bead of blood forming where he’d pulled out the needle.

“Fuck! You’re bleeding, baby!” Zoro said, panicking a little, thinking he’d hit a vein.

“Don’t lose your shit, Marimo,” Sanji said, straightening herself up. “A little blood is normal afterwards. You did good.”

Zoro shrugged, heading into the bathroom for their box of band-aids. He placed it tightly over the small dot of blood. Finally, he leaned in, kissing over the band-aid.

“What are you doing?” Sanji said, turning to ruffle Zoro’s hair.

“Just appreciating my beautiful girlfriend’s butt!” Zoro said, grinning against the flesh. “Think you can handle a little appreciation?”

“Oh yeah, babe.” Sanji turned around so her panties were in front of Zoro’s face. “Appreciate the fuck out of me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've changed my mind and will be adding two more chapters before stopping, as I realised I needed to write a quarantine themed chapter to celebrate the clusterfuck that is 2020! 
> 
> I want to keep the final chapter a surprise, but I'm pretty sure J_Enotslovely knows what's coming XD


	17. The ZoSan Quarantine Special! (R Rated)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro and Sanji have to endure the COVID outbreak in their small apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're all staying safe and healthy <3
> 
> Amazing Podfic of this chapter by [sksNinja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksNinja/pseuds/sksNinja) can be found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815977)!

“Oh my God could you possibly chew any louder?”

“They’re fucking chips you idiot, what do you want me to do, blend them?”

“Yeah go ahead, then you can finally wash your gross green shit out of the blender!”

“Hey! You’re the one who won’t let me near the kitchen!”

“Because you always fuck everything up, that doesn’t mean you can’t contribute to the fucking dishes!”

“And have you whine at me for doing them wrong? You can’t have everything both ways, shit-cook!”

“Well, what’s your excuse for the rest of the fucking house?”

“Fuck you! I do plenty around here!”

“Oh please! Marimo, you haven’t cleaned the damn toilet once since you moved in!”

“The bathrooms fine, Cook!”

“Because I FUCKING clean it, you stupid, shitty-swordsman!”

Sanji’s face was a ghostly pale as she screamed at her boyfriend. Zoro stood opposite her, arms crossed across his chest, face creased in a frown.

The last month had been hell.

Shortly after the outbreak of COVID in their city The Baratie and Gym had been closed straight away. Zeff had given his staff sharings of a government grant he’d received to help him maintain his business and paid them for two weeks work after he had closed, giving Sanji something to fall back on. Zoro hadn’t been quite as lucky, his work being mostly paycheck to paycheck, depending on how many clients he had or kids in his classes. Due to the circumstances, both the gym and the dojo had had to refund all bookings for the next few months, leaving their workers with nothing. Zoro took to designing work out routines for people online for a small amount of income, even if it didn’t match his gym salary by a long shot. This hadn’t left the couple completely destitute- they had some savings from the last few years. But Sanji was being especially stingy, restricting their household budget to essentials only. They’d avoided the majority of the panic buying, but the cook had stocked up on dried foods and root vegetables, using her skills to minimize waste and stretch their budget. In turn, Zoro tried to keep up his training and exercise at home, heading to the large forest south of the apartment early in the morning when no-one else was around. He’d wear a facemask and run laps through the trees for as long as he could bear it, adding in some hill climbs along the rocky edges.

While the couple were handling the practical aspects of the pandemic as well as could be expected, being at home together all the time was becoming increasingly taxing! Their apartment wasn’t very big and avoiding each other was literally impossible.

Following their chewing/cleaning argument, Sanji stood pissed against the kitchen island, furiously chopping vegetables.

“Do you fucking have to do that here?” Zoro snapped at her, trying to complete a set of push-ups against the living area floor. Kiki was curled up on his back, sleeping soundly while Zoro raised himself up and down.

Sanji’s blue eyes shot him a glare that would have made lava change direction.

“In the kitchen?” She hissed at him. “Yeah, I kind of fucking do, shithead!”

“Well can you do it later?”

“You know what, Zoro, I enjoyed eating dinner so much yesterday I thought we’d do it again tonight! Move into the bedroom if it’s bothering you so much.”

“There’s no room in the bedroom, shit-cook! Make your shitty food later!”

“God, could you maybe be grateful just this once?”

“What the fuck are you on about?”

“I don’t know maybe saying ‘thank-you’ for the food every now and then!”

“You like to cook!”

“I also like to feel appreciated!”

Zoro shot up, Kiki jumping off his back, the grey cat storming into the bathroom, tail lashing.

“Yeah, well maybe that goes two ways, Curly!”

Sanji scoffed, throwing her chefs knife into the sink, the sharp steel clattering against the damp metal.

“Of course. Thanks so much for stinking up the whole fucking apartment and leaving your sweaty fucking clothes everywhere!”

“I need to maintain my build, Shit-Cook! I can’t take things easy just because we’re fucking stuck inside. I need to be able to-.”

“Oh, will you shut the fuck up!” Sanji screamed back at him. “Do you know how dumb you sound, Marimo-Bastard!”

“Do you know how whiney _you_ sound you Curly-Browed freak!”

“Moss-Head!”

“Dart-Brow!”

“Sweaty-Pig!”

“Uptight-Bitch!”

_Crash_

Two bodies slammed down on the dining table, the wood snapping in two, straight down the middle. The couple fell onto the floor, bruised from the impact but not letting it separate them. Zoro rolled Sanji onto her back, grounding his hips down against hers. He attacked her neck, biting into her skin, humping into her hips like a deranged animal. Sanji gave back as good as she got, clawing into his back with her sharp nails, scratching at his bare, sweaty chest hard enough to draw blood. Long marks appeared over the tanned skin of his shoulders, his back, his girlfriend digging into whatever muscle she could grasp onto. Nails peeling down the long scar across his chest. Zoro growled in the back of his throat, slamming Sanji’s body down on the floor, burying his hands in her black t-shirt. He ripped the fabric apart with ease, throwing it aside like a spoilt child attacking his Christmas present. Sanji bucked up into her boyfriend, noticing the dark, deranged look in his eyes. She slammed her mouth against his, teeth slamming together in a painful, bruising kiss. Tongues fighting in each other’s mouths, pushing the other backward with equal strength.

Zoro moaned loudly, pulling Sanji’s long hair back. He attacked her neck again, not stopping himself from leaving purple bruises along the pale skin. No-one would see them- there was nothing stopping himself from claiming Sanji!

Zoro fucking loved this! The anger, the tension between them and the resulting passion. He hadn’t felt this since before he and Sanji had started dating! When they would snap at each other and have stupid fights across the friend group, occasionally resulting in rough sparing, attacking each other with the intent to kill.

This routine had carried on for years until finally, one angry sparing match had resulted in lips connecting. Whether this was deliberate or not, neither of the couple were sure up to this day. All they knew was that one moment they were slashing and kicking at each other. The next Sanji was on top of Zoro, their lips and tongues entwined, hands and feet still hitting out at each other with rage.

Their relationship had calmed when they’d started dating, moving through the normal stages of passionate new love, the fire settling into a gentle smoulder of comfort. Zoro loved Sanji so much, seeing her every day and holding her at night. But he couldn’t deny he had missed this! The aggression and tension from their fights leaning up to phenomenally rough but fantastic sex!

Zoro felt his hips speed up of their own accord, pummelling Sanji into the hard floor. She screamed underneath him, slipping her hands inside his boxers gripping his buttocks as roughly as she could. Strong hands ripped at her jeans, the button flying, pinging off the kitchen island. Trousers were thrown aside. Instantly her boyfriend’s hands were rubbing over her large grey and pink, cotton underwear, covering her hips. Zoro couldn’t stop the guttural grunt that escaped his throat.

Something about his girlfriend’s comfy, quarantine underwear was so much sexier than her usual silky or lace panties!

Zoro rubbed his face over her crotch, nuzzling her, pushing his face as hard as he could against her throbbing genitals.

“Hurry the fuck up, shitty-swordsman!” Sanji snapped underneath him, kicking into his shoulder. “Are you going to fuck me or what!”

Her boyfriend didn’t respond. He just took the waistband of her underwear between his teeth, ripping the fabric open before spitting it to the side. Zoro lifted her hips, slipping himself between her legs so her ankles were linked over his shoulders. Held together by her jeans. Zoro spread her open, staring at her twitching entrance. Still glistening from this morning!

Zoro spat into his palm, rubbing his saliva over his huge cock. He pulled Sanji’s hips towards him, impaling her on his cock. Sanji screamed at the burning pain as Zoro stretched her open, but she didn’t tell him to stop, pushing her hips back against him.

Sanji resumed her clawing until Zoro’s chest and back looked like a satellite map! Angry red lines and trails of blood decorating his tanned skin. The remains of the table knocked against her shoulders as Zoro fucked into her, not giving her any quarter. Her eyes rolled back into her head, delirious with pleasure. She linked her ankles together, roughly shoving his neck down so she could attack his lips again.

“Fuck… You!” Sanji gasped against him. Her breath came in quick pants, every nerve in her body on fire. “I fucking hate you!”

“I, _ughh! Baby!_ I-I,” Zoro hissed through gritted teeth. “Fucking hate you! Stupid… Stupid… Oh, fuck!”

“Shitty Marimo!”

“Shitty Cook!”

Mouths crashed together again, the two sweaty delirious bodies thrusting into each other until their cries of orgasm bounced off the walls of their small apartment. Their come mingling together with sweat and blood.

Zoro pulled out slowly, both parties wincing. He collapsed on the hard floor, staring at the white ceiling. Euphoria shot through him; a grin set on his face like concreate. He felt long, soft fingers wrapping across his large, calloused hand. Zoro clutched Sanji’s hand in his own, alive with the feeling of the woman he loved.

His eye twitched as he heard to flick of a lighter, the smell of cigarette smoke filling the air.

“Fucks sake, do you have to do that now?”

“Why not?”

“Because it fucking stinks! Take it to the balcony.”

“I live here too, Marimo. I can do what I want in my apartment!”

“Not while I’m fucking stuck in here with you! I have to smell your gross habits.”

“Well, I have to smell your gross, sweaty everything all the fucking time!”

Kiki sat in the doorway, yellow eyes staring as her owners fell into yet another cabin fever argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, this is almost done! One more chapter to go ^_^  
> Hope you all enjoyed this.


	18. Now, Then and Later

“I’m here, Swan,” Sanji said cheerfully into the phone. She walked down the pier, her heels clacking on the stone sidewalk. “Where are you?”

“Just keep going,” Nami pressed on. “I’ll meet you inside The Baratie, okay?”

“Okay, sure,” Sanji said, taking a drag from her cigarette. “Are you already there?”

Sanji’s heels suddenly stopped. She heard the dial tone click in her ears. Her hands trembled; eyes wide as she stared at the grassy cliff edge next to The Baratie. She took another drag from her cigarette, not knowing what else to do.

The grass was covered in small candles. There were two hearts beautifully arranged, one made out of green tea lights and the other made of similar blue ones. Between them was a long aisle made of candles, two long lines of candles leading to the edge of the cliff. Zoro stood at the end of the aisle, the gentle wind playing with his green hair. He was wearing a formal green kimono, almost the same shade of green as his hair. It was tied together at the waist with a dark purple sash, the top of the robe open revealing his usual haramaki. His chest was bare, showing his firm muscles and the large scar Sanji was so familiar with. Zoro stood in the moonlight, staring at Sanji with a wide grin, a large bouquet of lilies in his hands.

Sanji took a deep shuddering breath, realising her cheeks were damp from tears.

“Shit…” She gasped out, her voice husky and dry.

Zoro just continued to stare into her eyes. He held out his hand towards his girlfriend.

“Babe,” He whispered. “Come here.”

Sanji took several steps forward onto the grass, her heart thumping in her chest. She walked down the aisle of candles, taking Zoro’s hand. Sanji could hear the waves crashing behind them under the cliff. This moment felt perfect.

Zoro handed her the bouquet of lilies, squeezing Sanji’s hand tight.

“Sanji.” Zoro took a deep breath to steady himself. He couldn’t stop grinning. “Seven and a half years ago, I met you. You were… So, fucking annoying. I didn’t think it was possible for someone to get on my nerves as much as you.” Sanji laughed, tears of joy still falling down her face. “I know I wasn’t much better! Believe me. But even when I was fighting with you, it was fun. Just being with you felt good. I still can’t believe it took me three years to realise that you were my soul mate, but the moment I did, it felt so obvious. You understand me more than anybody else in the world, you make me feel stronger. Like I can do anything. You make me happier than I ever thought I could possibly be. Babe, I love you. I love you almost as much as I hate you.”

Sanji stepped closer, laughing again.

“I love you too,” She whispered. She didn’t want to interrupt Zoro’s speech, but she had to say it. She felt his hand trembling in hers.

“I feel so honoured to be the one who…” Zoro took another steadying breath. “The one who watched you become the wonderful person you are today. To be the one who stood by you. I want to be with you through anything else that might come. There is nothing that we can’t handle when we’re together. So, let’s stay together.”

Zoro took a step back, reaching into his pocket. Sanji wasn’t surprised when he pulled the small black box out of his pocket, but it still sent another wave of tears through her. She felt herself shaking too, unable to handle the heavy emotions that coursed through her. She blinked quickly, pushing the tears out of her eyes as Zoro dropped to his knee in front of her.

“Sanji,” Zoro said, smiling up at her. “You’re everything to me. My rival, my Nakama. My girl.” He opened the ring box, revealing a shining silver band with intricate swirls engraved on the metal. There were three stones in the centre, a round shining sapphire with two smaller black gems either side.

“Will you marry me?”

A sob escaped Sanji’s throat, her hand clasping over her mouth. She took several deep breaths, her chest heaving. She felt so overjoyed she could barely get out her answer.

Zoro was patient, letting Sanji have her moment. He wasn’t worried about what her answer would be.

“Zoro…” Sanji gasped. “Marimo… Yes.”

Her fiancé grinned at her, slipping the ring onto her left hand. Zoro stood, cupping Sanji’s face in his hands, kissing her tenderly.

“No question I’ve ever been asked has been easier to answer,” Sanji whispered against his lips.

They held each other close, crushing the lilies between them.

The moment was interrupted by the sound of cheering and applause. They turned, staring at the upper level of The Baratie. Their group of friends jumped and cheered, Frankie throwing flower petals down on them.

Sanji rolled her eyes but couldn’t help but laugh.

“She said yes!” Luffy yelled out. “Woohoo!”

Zoro pulled Sanji in for another kiss.

“Sorry,” He whispered. “I didn’t ask them to come… But I couldn’t stop them.”

“No-one could,” Sanji whispered back.

Zoro took her hand, leading her inside the restaurant. The Baratie was empty, a cold buffet table laid out over one side. Their friends ran down the stairs, Nami throwing her arms around Sanji in a huge hug, asking to see the ring. Brook was almost in tears, playing an upbeat tune on his violin. Jinbe wrapped his arms around Zoro and Sanji, lifting them both up in a large hug. Luffy jumped on them, laughing hysterically as he squeezed everyone tight.

After everyone had a turn congratulating and embracing the couple, they made up their plates of food, sitting around a large circular table.

Zoro poured his fiancée a glass of her favourite merlot, sitting her down at the table.

“Thank you, Zoro,” Sanji whispered, holding his hand tight. She looked down at the table, a strange glassy look covering her blue eyes.

“Babe?” Zoro said softly. “What is it?”

“It’s nothing,” Sanji replied, shaking her head. She looked at Zoro with a smile. “I just… I wish I could send this feeling back… to him.”

“What do you mean?” Zoro asked, leaning in closer.

Sanji reached up, burying her hand in his short, green hair, looking into his black eyes.

“This is the happiest I’ve ever felt,” Sanji admitted. “I wish I could send this feeling back in time. To that scared nineteen-year-old boy you met. Let him know everything is going to be alright.”

Zoro nodded in understanding, stroking Sanji’s back.

“I love you, Sanji,” Zoro whispered in her ear. “I loved you then and I love you now.”

“I love you, Zoro,” Sanji whispered back. “Now and always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they lived happily ever after ^_^
> 
> Thank you for everyone who read this and left kudos! Special Thanks to Eir and FyreCatPickels for their lovely comments.   
> Stay safe and happy everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work and want to support my writing please I take commissions [here](https://ko-fi.com/taurnil) page and [Here](https://www.fiverr.com/taurnil_writes)  
> Or you could drop me a message at my [Tumblr](https://taurnil.tumblr.com/) I'm always excited to hear feedback on my work and suggestions for my WIP('s?)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[PODFIC] Day to Day of Loving You (Ch 17 only): The ZoSan Quarantine Special!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815977) by [sksNinja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksNinja/pseuds/sksNinja)




End file.
